Chapter 1/Typhuss finds out his dad has been taken
In the Arrowcave Helena is examining Jason's wound when Typhuss walked into the medical area to check on him. Helena how is Jason, will he make it says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. He took a Klingon disruptor blot at point blank range but it looks like he'll be all right but his chest will be a bit tender for awhile Helena says as she looks at her father. Then Jason starts coming to as he sees Typhuss and Helena. Am I gonna live? Jason says as he looks at both Helena and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. You are going to be fine, Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He gets up slowly as Helena helps him. Ow man that was a pain I hate those Klingon weapons during the Federation-Klingon War the Klingons boarded Deep Space 9 we fought them off but we lost half the crew in the process and Kira was injured with a knife wound the shocking thing was that Garak and Dukat were working together to protect the Detapa Council Jason says as he looks at both Helena and Typhuss. Typhuss was wondering about Kira's wound. Was Kira's wound bad says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason shakes his head. No the Klingon warrior didn't stab a vital organ but according to her it hurt like hell Jason says as he looks at them. Then Oliver walks up to him. I've always wanted to meet you Admiral Tyson congratulations if it's a bit late Oliver says as he looks at him. They shook hands. Damien took your father Typhuss why I don't know Jason says as he looks at them. Well we have to rescue him says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. How we don't know where they took him and even if we did we don't know how many H.I.V.E. soldiers are guarding it after we dealed damage to it the first time Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss and Helena. Jason looks at them. Grid 34 by 67 in the Arctic 69 guards in and out and internal defense grid Jason says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him surprised by it. How the hell did you know that says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He shows him on the computer of the Helena's sensor records. I had Captain Core scan the area before I passed out Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Well it looks like the team is going to the Arctic says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. In the Arctic at the H.I.V.E. hideout Victor is pacing about it a cell as a force field is between him and freedom as Damien walks up to him. Well, well wonder how important you are to your family Victor Damien says as he looks at him. Victor looks at him. My family won't give up on me Victor says as he looks at him. Damien smiles and walks away from the cell. Meanwhile a Puddle Jumper under cloak piloted by Jason is heading to the base. I just hope the wind doesn't take the cloak down Oliver says as he's hanging on to one of the net packs in the back area. Typhuss assures him of how good of a pilot Jason is. Jason's a good pilot says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Chloe, Lois, Helena, Laurel, John Diggle, Thea and Felicity are in the back with Oliver. Remember team stealth is the key here we'll get to the cell block and extract Typhuss's father and get him out before anyone notices he's gone any questions Oliver says as he looks at Chloe, Lois, Laurel, John Diggle, Thea and Felicity. Everyone nods. I'll drop you guys off about 15 clicks from the base we'll use a Starfleet coded frequency to stay in contact Jason says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him and nods as the Jumper lands on the snow and Oliver opens the back door and Team Arrow heads out to the base. 15 clicks my ass John says as he looks at Oliver and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John. Thanks for helping me says Typhuss as he looks at Jason then Typhuss and Oliver join the team and leave. Your welcome Typhuss even though me and Prue divorced I still concern you a brother Jason says over the com. Arrows this isn't 15 clicks this is more like a damn death march and it's 40 below John says as he looks at his suit temperature gauge and shows it to both Red and Green Arrows. Typhuss looks at Diggle. Are you ready for this John says Typhuss as he looks at Diggle. John looks at him. I was born ready for this John says as he looks at Typhuss. Let's go says Typhuss as he looks at them. Team Arrow moves out they reach the entrance to the base and Typhuss looks through the binoculars as Oliver walks up to him. What do you see Typhuss? Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Four Ghosts guarding the entrance says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. So what's the plan Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. I could use the Vulcan nerve pinch on them says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at their arrows see what they have that can take the soldiers standing guard outside the doors. What about the tranqulizer arrows? Oliver asked as he looked at Typhuss. That's works too, let's do it says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver and Typhuss get their bows out along with the tranqulizer arrows and fire striking the guards and they fall to the ground, as John looks through his scope. Alpha Dog the little Zebras are down, proceeding to base entrance recommend radio silence out John says as he speaks in the com to the Jumper under cloak. Team Arrow moves out. Inside the base they head through the base quietly and covertly as they're avoiding guards and patrols, when Oliver sees a double doors that say cloning lab and he opens the doors and they search through the room and see something very strange and Typhuss relays the visual signal to the Jumper's HUD. Typhuss that's Jem'Hadar DNA Jason says over the com. Oliver and the others are shocked. Why would they create Jem'Hadar they need the white to sustain themselves or they'll go into a rampage Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss and the others. Not true when a male Jem'Hadar was on DS9 he was very nice and talkative to most of us but stayed close to Odo mostly due to him being like the Founders, but he didn't need the white yet and as far as I know neither did that one Jem'Hadar that Bashir and O'Brien encountered while in the Gamma Quadrant Jason says over the com. Typhuss asks Jason how much firepower did it take to destroy a breeding station. How much firepower did it take to destroy that breeding station says Typhuss as he looks around. It took a bomb made by Chief O'Brien to destroy the breeding station but if I unload the Jumper's entire payload of drones it may do the work but we may need an orbital bombardment Jason says over the com. I'm sorry I'm not having Starfleet in this battle says Typhuss as he looks around. Typhuss I'm sorry but this is not up to debate I'm calling in an orbital strike, because Starfleet knows more about the Dominion then you or Team Arrow you weren't in the war like I was those monsters are brutal and deadly Jason says over the com. The hell it is, I think bombs would be a better idea the Federation is at war with Der'kal right now and Starfleet is going to ask too many questions says Typhuss as he looks around. This is Captain John Martin of the starship Enterprise to Team Arrow Captain Martin says on the com. Typhuss smiles at the voice of his friend. Not now we are busy says Typhuss as he answers his com. We're picking up movement in your area and a lot of heat signatures it looks like oh crap GET OUT OF THERE NOW ITS A TRAP John shouts on the com. In the Jumper Jason's looks at the two heat signatures heading his way. Oh crap lifting off taking evasive maneuvers it looks like my position's been made Jason says as he quickly dodges the incoming torpedoes. In the lab Team Arrow is trapped by a force field as H.I.V.E. soldiers armed with particle rifles surround them as Damien walks into the lab. Man I just can't catch a break without you people meddling in my affairs Damien says as he looks at them. We know you are making Jem'Hadar, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Damien. He snickers at them. Why do you think I'm doing it because your Starfleet is weak I've seen the battle engagements against the Der'kal and we're losing with these Jem'Hadar we'll win the war Damien says as he looks at them. Oliver looks at him. Then what are the Jem'Hadar going to do after they get done with the Der'kal huh what will your new breed of soldiers have to fight Oliver says as he looks at Damien. Then Typhuss chimes about it. They will kill all of us says Typhuss as he looks at Damien. Damien shows them the vials. This is that White serum they take isn't I've made a lot of them for the Jem'Hadar to keep them in check so they won't kill us all just the Der'kal Damien says as he looks at them. Then a soldier walks into the lab. Sir we've shot the unknown craft out of the sky no survivors the soldier says as he reports to Damien. He turns to him and grabs his throat and bones starts to crack. GO BACK OUT THERE AND SEARCH THE JUMPER FOR SURVIVORS OR I'LL HAVE YOU SHOT ON SITE NOW GET TO IT Damien shouts as he let's go of the soldier's neck. The soldier's about to leave but then Damien snaps his neck easily and he falls down dead and Team Arrow is shocked about that as Typhuss figures out how he was able to do that without breaking a sweat. The Jem'Hadar don't care about the Federation, its a bad idea in the long history of bad ideas, your mad says Typhuss as he looks at Damien.